cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vox Populi (2nd)
The Second Vox Populi was a red (briefly yellow) team alliance that emerged during the War of the Coalition and declared war upon those "who seek to crush freedom, and force you to live in fear". They quickly grew to past 2,000,000 Nation Strength and fought against several alliances including the New Pacific Order, the Grand Global Alliance, and Valhalla. As a result of these actions they were also declared upon by such alliances as the Orange Defense Network and Old Guard. During the war they managed to gain a senate seat on the Red team, temporarily usurping the New Pacific Order's dominance of the senate from the Moldavi Doctrine. They also managed to gain a green team senate seat for a short time. For the months immediately following the War of the Coalition, they were involved in the Vox Populi Resistance Movement, and by November 2, 2008 Vox Populi contained approximately 30 nations and 162,549 Nation Strength, and most members in Peace Mode. During the Karma War the alliance fought on the side of Karma, along with FAN and Overclockers UK in a bloc named the Pocahontas Accords, against the New Pacific Order and other nations in the Hegemony. They disbanded on 20 May 2009, but some individual members still remained on NPO PZI/EZI lists. Many nations in Vox Populi joined the Liquor Cabinet, a new alliance founded by Electron Sponge, or the Jedi Order, an alliance founded by Doitzel. Just one joined the Cult of Justitia, founded by Schattenmann, which is, ironically, the only Voxist alliance to survive of the three. Constitution Charter Vox Populi originally had no charter but later drafted one which was announced on November 27, 2008. The Prerogative of Vox Populi was also announced on the same day. Prerogative We, the Senate of Vox Populi, united in common cause and goal, hereby set forth this Prerogative detailing the explicit policies and guarantees of our Alliance to prospective and current partner nations in the crusade for Global freedom and equality. * Section 1. Vox Populi acknowledges the necessity for alternative means of waging war. Members of Vox Populi are not denied the ability to conduct espionage operations provided they have the necessary authorisation from the Senate to not possess a nation flying Vox Populi's colours. * Section 2. Vox Populi acknowledges the right of all member nations and all foreign nations to arm missiles with nuclear warheads and neither condemns nor prohibits their usage. * Section 3. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the practices known as "perma-ZI" and "eternal ZI", in all forms and for any reason, and declares that it shall not partake in such policies. * Section 4. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the imposition of strident surrender terms, and declares that it shall not offer them to fallen foes. * Section 5. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns all who violate their contractual obligations to themselves or to their allies, and hereby affirms its commitment to all documents it has endorsed. * Section 6. Vox Populi acknowledges the various and justified reasons informers may wish their identity kept secret, if revealed, and hereby pledges to do all within its means to protect any such information regarding those who assist our cause. * Section 7. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the usage of military power as a means to its own end and hereby pledges to never follow such a doctrine. * Section 8. Vox Populi affirms its commitment to provide a communal safe haven for those forced from the political circuit at the barrel of the gun, and expresses its wish that none allow themselves to be driven away by tactics of fear and of oppression. * Section 9. The Senate of Vox Populi, duly elected by its people, hereby ratifies this Prerogative unto perpetuity, and reserves the right of each successive Senate to alter it by a vote of unanimity. Senate With the introduction of the new charter on November 27, 2008 of Vox Populi a senate was elected and announced. Before it's introduction Vox Populi had no official government. First Senate of Vox Populi * Doitzel (First Senate Leader) * Gatherum * Moridin * Starfox101 * Nintenderek Second Senate of Vox Populi :Announcement *Starfox101 (Second Vox Dei) (resigned and replaced by Electron Sponge) *Chunky Monkey *Schattenmann *Doitzel *Kassad (resigned and replaced by Chief Savage Man) External links *Reformation and Declaration of Vox Populi *Forum Announcement *A Comrade's Manifesto, The Fall of a Legacy *Announcement from Jonathan Brookbank *Milestone *Announcement regarding spies *Announcement of Rebel Virigina Doctrine *Clarification regarding recruitment *Announcement from the Medical Corps *Clarification on Nuclear Policy *Another Milestone Announcement *1,000,000 NS *Announcement regarding the sanctioning of kingzog *ICE-Vox Treaty *1,500,000 NS *2,000,000 NS *Bigger then GOD *Apology to TOOL for recruiting members *Vox gains red team senate seat *Vox Populi Standards from a founder *Judgment Day *Global Despotism: Francoism in Decay *Announcement regarding destruction of Lady Pacifica Statue *On Spies and Employment *Vox Populi Q & A *The Heart of Vox *...and I laugh *The Continuum and Global Despotism *Vox Populi Announcement (Restructuring) *This Thread is About Electron Sponge *We who dream Category:Vox Populi